Akito
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: My friend read this and chose the genre. It's basically Akito during the last episode, and his thoughts afterward. Based on the TV VERSION! ONE-SHOT!


Akito

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I just re-watched the ending three episodes to Fruits Basket (The Anime!) And thought I would write this. They always give off a depressing feeling and leave it hanging in the room until someone or something rudely interrupts the silence. sigh I like watching them over and over again.

Reb: This continues past the second half of the last episode.. to show what Akito did next..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had done what I hated. She had ruined my plans. That girl....that girl named Tohru Honda had ruined everything. I thought that maybe I could just stay away from her, and silently hate. But then she came to see me.

"I admire your nerve..." I lay on the porch as Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, and that girl sat in my room. "What have you come here for?" I already knew the answer...

I scratched my finger nail on the porch boards when she stayed silent. "Go on...tell me...I won't be angry...What have you come here for?"

She paused, "I don't know."

I stood up slowly and walked over to her. The apprehension in the room was thick as mud after the rain. I fixed my clothing and grabbed her hair. Shigure and Yuki grabbed my arms to protect her. I glared at them each more than once, but they did not let go.

"It's not that you don't know, is it? You just can't say it, can you!?" I yelled. "Well let me say it for you! You're going to tell me that you want to go on living with everyone in that house! But I won't allow it." I tightened my grip on her hair. "I will make you regret...you ever had anything to do with the Sohma's! You will suffer!" I smirked, "You will suffer as we suffer! Did you think, by coming here and kneeling before you could change anything!?" I pushed her down. "Well let me tell you, you can't!"

I felt Yuki and Shigure hold their grip on my arms tighter as I pulled the girls hair. "None of you can! You can never leave the Sohma's! Just like you can never go against me!" she began to whimper. "Now, I want to here you beg me for forgiveness. Say you'll never interfere with the Sohma's again." Then she answered in a strange way.

"It must have been very painful...Akito....being told that the day you were born...you were going to die...It must've been so painful." She said through the non-falling tears. I glared at her. I felt I would cry too, but I held it in.

"What was?! What do you know about it?!"

"You're right...I can't even imagine...how awful it would be to know something like that...or how terrifying...Shigure...and Yuki...and Kyo...I'm sure they feel the same way...And Hatori, too..." my grip loosened as her words hit me. She began to cry. "And when you pass away, we'll be sad...we'll be very sad to lose you...and so..."

I laughed once. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't believe it. "Who's going to be sad? Everyone is able to live, thanks to me. They all hope I will be gone quickly." Everything was quiet. "I was born in order to die...That's what was decided."

"But why? Who decided it had to be like that?" she cried. "Akito, right now you're alive aren't you?" I snapped.

"Alive? You call this being alive? Do you?" I felt something inside of me crack, "It's been decided...It's been decided! And they never even asked me..." I knew this was a surprise to them, but right now it didn't matter. I was angry, and sad at the same time...

"I...I didn't know my mom was going to die..." She started. I didn't want to hear it.

"Silence! Stop talking! Hatori!" I looked at Hatori. "I want you to erase this girl's memory! Do it! Now! Hatori!" I couldn't believe they were not obeying me!

"I wanted her to live a long time...I wanted her...to be here, to watch me..." she cried.

"Stop it..." I nearly began to cry myself. "Stop it! Stop crying!" still she continued.

"I don't know what your family's curse is...but...I'm happy...I'm happy that I know you...Akito..." I wasn't expecting this. "And I don't regret meeting you...or anyone...not at all..." she looked up at me. I was to surprised to be mad at her anymore...I didn't feel angry... "I wanna know you...Please tell me how you feel...Even if you're angry, or bitter, or frustrated...that's okay! Because the important thing is..." she was still crying.

I didn't want to hear anymore, I was already cracked inside. But still she persisted to say the last line of her speech. "Right now Akito..." I didn't want to hear it! There was a pause, and no one...nothing moved. "You're alive."

I couldn't be mad. I couldn't be mad at her for ruining my plans. Something she said. I'm alive. I loosened my grip and they dropped their guards. I hit them both back and they landed on the ground, staring up at me. I backed away from them. She had stopped crying...

"I don't know..." was all that came out of my mouth. I didn't know...I didn't know anything at the moment.

They left. I lay on the porch, against the window. If not for the thoughts in my head, it would be any other day. 'You're alive' I just sat there, staring into the day. 'I don't know what your family curse is...but...I'm happy that I know you...Akito...' the bird that spent most of it's life on my hand or in my room.

'And I don't regret meeting you...or anyone...not at all...' It landed on my hand, and yet I did not move. 'I want to know you...please tell me how you feel.' How I feel? 'Even if your angry, or bitter, or frustrated...that's okay!' I feel as if something inside of me is broken...

'Because the important thing is...' I may not have wanted to hear it, but I needed to... ' Right now Akito...' Something inside of me is broken... 'You're alive.' Yes, it's broken...

Something inside of me is broken, broken beyond repair. And I don't care. 'You're alive...' Because the something that was broken....may just have been the cage around my heart. Made of ice, steal, and all things that betray no emotion at all. The girl I hated, because she ruined my plans, she unlocked it...broke it. And I don't care.

'The important thing is...right now Akito...you're alive...' Now I am seeing the world, even if it is through eyes so clouded as my own. Thanks to the girl that ruined everything. I don't care anymore, I don't know...

'I...don't know...' Life continues....For the first time, for me....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, that's it. -Sighs- Oh great...now I feel all 'depressed like' again...Okay, Review please! Bye!


End file.
